


Phone call

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola is always distracting, even when he's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: phone call.
> 
> This is the first time I wrote a fic that's only dialogue. It was interesting to do.

"I'm bored."

"I can't believe you're calling from wherever it is you are just to tell me this!"

"It's cheap to make a phone call these days."

"What do you want, Nikola?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me… Please?"

"No. Whatever your game is, Nikola, I'm not playing it."

"An adult game."

"Nikola!"

"Come on, where's the harm in it? Or are you not alone in your office?"

"That's not the point."

"I'm sure you need to relax."

"There is no relaxation to be had where you're involved, Nikola."

"What are you wearing?"

"Nikola!"

"Helen, what are old friends for?"

"Drive you mad apparently."

"Mad with pleasure."

"Just with a burning desire to kill you next time we meet."

"Getting shot hurts…"

"Good."

"…even if I heal. Oh Helen, we can definitely play it like that too. Would you spank me if we were together?"

"I'd rather whip you."

"Really? And would I be tied up?"

"Of course. And blindfolded as well."

"What would you be wearing?"

"I wouldn't let you see."

"Helen…"

"And you'd have a gag too."

"… Are you... still playing?"

"Clearly it doesn't make a difference to you whether I am."

"It does."

"Are you close?"

"Simply… thinking of you …always gets me… halfway there."

"I wouldn't blindfold and gag you."

"No?"

"Maybe at first. But then I'll take them off. It's interesting to see you transform when you're losing control."

"Are you… saying… my real self… turns you on?"

"I said interesting."

"I'm not… one of your… pets."

"Oh Nikola, you are and that excites you."

"…"

"You're so easy, Nikola."

"Only for you, Helen. Only for you."


End file.
